Heretofore, there has been well known a backup device which constitutes an electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting components on a board and which supports the board. As the backup device, there is one in which plural backup pins for supporting a board at the reverse side in mounting electronic components are planted to be removably insertable into plural pin holes opening on a backup plate. In the backup device, the backup pins have practically been planted at positions where the backup pins are to be planted in dependence on the kinds of boards to be produced. That is, the positions for enabling the backup pins to support the board are distinguished in dependence on the kind of each board, and the planting positions for the pins are indicated to a worker by displaying the distinguished planting positions for the pins on a display device, by printing them by a printer or by lighting the pin holes. Thus, the worker is enabled to plant the backup pins at the indicated planting positions for the pins. (Patent Document 1)
The pin planting positions in the backup device have been determined by an information processing device for controlling the mounting operations of electronic components, as follows: The information processing device makes reference to information about the size, shape and the like of a board to have electronic components mounted thereon and if the board has mounted electronic components on the reverse side, also makes reference to the electronic component mounting positions on the reverse side. The information processing device then excludes pin planting positions which are not encompassed in an area corresponding to the size and shape of the board, from the positions of plural pin holes opening on the backup plate, that is, from all of the pin planting positions, and in the case of the board having electronic components mounted on the reverse side, further excludes pin planting positions encompassed within the areas which overlap the electronic component mounting positions. As a result, pin planting positions which are left finally are distinguished (determined) as the planting positions for the backup pins which are able to support the board.
On the other hand, with the speeding-up of the mounting tact-time, there arises a problem that the mounting position for a component is made off the target by the shock at the time of the component mounting operation. This problem becomes serious in the case of components (e.g., QFP, SOP, BGA, CSP etc.) which are required to be mounted with particularly high precision. To cope with this, there has been conceived an idea of using backup pins (support places) to support a reverse side portion corresponding to a mounting position for the component which is required to be mounted highly precisely so that the shock at the time of the mounting operation can be suppressed to be as small as possible.
The patent document 1 is Japanese unexamined, published patent application No. 6-169198 (Pages 3, 4 and FIGS. 2-4).
In the aforementioned method of determining the pin planting positions, the overall area in which the pins are enabled to be planted can be distinguished, but the precise mounting positions for components which are required to be mounted highly precisely cannot be distinguished, so that it is unable to plant the pins at right positions.